


Oblivion

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Smut, but i needed it to fit the story, sorry the timeline is wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They are as they were and always will be.





	

_Celebrates the peasant, with songs and dances,_  
_The pleasure of a bountiful harvest._  
_And fired up by Bacchus' liquor,_  
_many end their revelry in sleep._

_Everyone is made to forget their cares and to sing and dance_  
_By the air which is tempered with pleasure_  
_And (by) the season that invites so many, many_  
_Out of their sweetest slumber to fine enjoyment_

_The hunters emerge at the new dawn,_  
_And with horns and dogs and guns depart upon their hunting_  
_The beast flees and they follow its trail;_  
_Terrified and tired of the great noise_  
_Of guns and dogs, the beast, wounded, threatens_  
_Languidly to flee, but harried, dies._

_Autumn (from ‘The Four Seasons Sonnets’) - Anonymous_

 

Dan first met Phil in Autumn.

He was shaking, not entirely sure whether it was from the cold or his nerves. Watching the grey sky from the window of the train, the world around him a blur of muted colors. The leaves on the trees didn’t turn to fire in Manchester, all they did was fade to brown before crumbling away.

When they met it was like warm apple cider on a cold day. The arms wrapped around him protected him from the chill of the train platform, his nose buried into soft skin that had the unmistakeable scent of cinnamon. Dan’s shaking stopped, both his nerves and the cold eased over by Phil’s comforting embrace. They stood, hugging, for who knows how long, just enjoying each other’s physical presence. It wasn’t until they pulled away that they became awkward and unsure, not quite certain how to act now that they were together in person. 

Eventually, they settled into a rhythm that seemed almost familiar, their friendship online translating easily into the spoken words that fogged between them. They knew the most intimate details about each other, but it seemed as though they were meeting anew; talking to one another without the aid of a camera was strange. The height difference that made Dan have to look up, their heads so close together that the details of their faces were far clearer than any shitty webcam had made them out to be. 

Phil took Dan to Starbucks the next day, ordering them caramel macchiatos and a slice of pumpkin bread to share. They sat close together on a couch in the corner, blissfully ignorant to the crowded atmosphere around them as they sipped at their coffee and talked about anything and everything. Although not stated explicitly, they both knew it was a date; with the way they looked at each other, it didn’t need to be said.

Their first kiss was in a flutter of falling leaves. They were underneath a tree in a nearby park, having decided to go for a walk after coffee. Phil had pulled him off the path, grabbing the branch above them with his free hand and tugging at it. Dan had giggled and Phil had smiled and somehow they both ended up meeting each other for a soft, sweet kiss that tasted faintly of pumpkin bread and caramel machiatto. 

Like days and weeks, months and years, their time together came to an end. Saying goodbye was awful. It was an uncharacteristically nice day for October, but Dan still found himself seeking out Phil’s warmth; he clung to him on the platform for as long as he could. As his train pulled away, Dan felt as dead as the world around him.

 

_To tremble from cold in the icy snow,_  
_In the harsh breath of a horrid wind;_  
_To run, stamping one's feet every moment,_  
_Our teeth chattering in the extreme cold_

_Before the fire to pass peaceful,_  
_Contented days while the rain outside pours down._

_We tread the icy path slowly and cautiously,_  
_for fear of tripping and falling._  
_Then turn abruptly, slip, crash on the ground and,_  
_rising, hasten on across the ice lest it cracks up._  
_We feel the chill north winds course through the home_  
_despite the locked and bolted doors..._  
_this is winter, which nonetheless_  
_brings its own delights._

_Winter (from ‘The Four Seasons Sonnets’) - Anonymous_

 

Winter was warm that year.

Dan spent the holidays with Phil, the two boys barely leaving the house. Sharing hot cocoa kisses under the mistletoe, curling up next to the fire, singing out of tune Christmas carols played on an even more out of tune piano; it was the shared warmth of their mutual affection. 

Phil’s family knew Dan, loved having him over for the holidays. Phil’s mum would always pile his plate with food, saying that he was far too skinny to be healthy and insisting that he take double helpings of dessert. He couldn’t bring himself to say no to her sweet smile, so he just nodded and snuck what he could onto Phil’s plate while Mrs. Lester wasn’t looking. Mr. Lester was funny, always telling horribly hilarious jokes that had Dan clutching his sides despite them not really being that funny. That was old British dad-humor, he supposed. 

Martyn was a godsend, always distracting Phil’s parents whenever they tried to ask either of the boys about the nature of their relationship (they all knew they were together, they just wanted to hear it from the boys themselves). He was witty and kind and Dan couldn’t help but be reminded of his own brother when Martyn would playfully banter with Phil. Dan was surprised at just how much he felt at home while away from his family. He supposed that was what Phil was to him, though: home. 

They exchanged Christmas presents the night before in the privacy of Phil’s bedroom, away from the nosiness of his parents and brother. Dan hadn’t quite known what to get Phil so he filled two mismatched socks with small baubles and knick-knacks: a cute rabbit tree ornament, some nerdy pins, a lion keychain, a sheet of cat stickers, some sweets, and some other random trinkets that he had picked up while doing his holiday shopping. Phil had clapped and babbled excitedly about each and every thing Dan had gotten him despite their lack of any real value. Suffice it to say, Dan couldn’t help the avalanche of guilt that came with receiving his own present. 

Phil had gotten him a polaroid camera. Dan had talked endlessly about wanting one during their Skype dates, complaining that it’d take months for him to save up for one without having a job. He never thought that Phil was actually paying attention, let alone cared enough to buy him one. He couldn’t help the tears that began to gather in his eyes, wiping them hastily away before tackling Phil and pressing a hard kiss to his mouth.

The kiss turned soft as snow then wet as it melted from the heat. Words moved unspoken from one boy’s lips to the other, poetry spoken in caressing tongues. Gentle fondles of wandering hands turned desperate then soft, a rhythm like the waves that crashed against rocks and drew away to return to the sea. Shirts came off and then pants and they found themselves pressing their bodies together in attempt to chase away the cold air with warm skin. Boxers didn’t come off until they were under the covers, hips pushing against one another’s and fingers flying against sensitive skin.

Phil took both their cocks in his hand, jerking them off at a quick pace. Dan had his face buried in the other boy’s chest, trying to muffle the whimpers and moans that he couldn’t hold back. They’d gotten off together on Skype before, but everything was so much more intense now that Phil was actually touching him. He couldn’t help help the loud whine he let out as he came, hips twitching and legs shaking. Phil let go of Dan’s cock, smearing the boy’s come over his cock as he continued to stroke himself before coming as well. 

They lay together, quiet besides the soft sounds of their panting breaths, sharing in their warmth as they slowly came back to themselves. Dan was the first to move, getting out of bed and moving to clean himself with the box of tissues on Phil’s desk. He turned around and felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight before him: Phil sprawled out on his back, one hand tossed above his head and the other resting on his stomach, hair mussed up and damp with sweat, cheeks as flushed as his lips. Dan couldn’t help himself; he grabbed his new camera and snapped a quick picture of Phil, shaking the developing picture until it had come out fully. 

He tucked the photo in his journal before going back to the bed, curling around the other boy and falling asleep to deep breaths and a steady heartbeat. 

 

_Springtime is upon us._  
_The birds celebrate her return with festive song,_  
_and murmuring streams are_  
_softly caressed by the breezes._  
_Thunderstorms, those heralds of Spring, roar,_  
_casting their dark mantle over heaven,_  
_Then they die away to silence,_  
_and the birds take up their charming songs once more._

_On the flower-strewn meadow, with leafy branches_  
_rustling overhead, the goat-herd sleeps,_  
_his faithful dog beside him._

_Led by the festive sound of rustic bagpipes,_  
_nymphs and shepherds lightly dance_  
_beneath the brilliant canopy of spring._

_Spring (from ‘The Four Seasons Sonnets’) - Anonymous_

 

Spring brought with it a breath of fresh air that didn’t reach Dan. 

Children would run barefoot on the lawns, letting the grass tickle their feet now that there was no frost to nip at their toes. Cheeks were ruddy for reasons not freezing, wool sweaters were shed for cotton shirts. Skeletons no longer littered the sidewalks; the leaves were full and bright on the trees. Flowers bloomed bright, all different colors and shapes and sizes: roses dark red from a lover’s lipsticked kiss, yellow tiger lilies splattered with purple paint, pink pansies stained with inkblots, orange tulips setting fire to garden beds, rolling waves in the petals of blue chrysanthemums, the tender white lotus standing out against the dark pond; all painting the picture of spring.

Dan still felt cold as a train station in Autumn. 

He did his best to enjoy himself, going out with friends and spending time outside, but everything was tinged with a sadness he couldn’t escape. He would lean out his window, hoping for some breeze to carry him away or some hurricane to throw him to his death, not sure of which he’d prefer. He wondered if he should tell Phil how he felt, but he didn’t want to sour their already bittersweet moments together.

They couldn’t visit each other, not with Dan’s school schedule and Phil’s university classes. They had to settle for texts and Skype calls, hours on end spent talking or sitting in each other’s “presence” as they did schoolwork. They watched movies and listened to music, played video games and sent each other stupid videos; they spent late nights muffling moans into pillows and whispering “I love you”s until they fell asleep in front of the camera. 

It wasn’t enough.

 

_Under a hard Season, fired up by the Sun_  
_Languishes man, languishes the flock and burns the pine_  
_We hear the cuckoo's voice;_  
_then sweet songs of the turtledove and finch are heard._  
_Soft breezes stir the air, but threatening_  
_the North Wind sweeps them suddenly aside._  
_The shepherd trembles,_  
_fearing violent storms and his fate._

_The fear of lightning and fierce thunder_  
_Robs his tired limbs of rest_  
_As gnats and flies buzz furiously around._

_Alas, his fears were justified_  
_The Heavens thunders and roar and with hail_  
_Cuts the head off the wheat and damages the grain._

_Summer (from ‘The Four Seasons Sonnets’) - Anonymous_

 

Summer was the Spring they never had.

Their time spent together was grass stains and crumpled shirts, stealing kisses behind trees in parks and messy makeouts in the back of the cinema; it was weekend trips to the beach and secret skinny dipping at midnight, wet sex in the back of the car with sand in unmentionable places; it was fireworks and bonfires with roasted marshmallows making sticky kisses extra sweet, it was stargazing and talking about things that could only be spoken aloud in the safety of darkness; it was more than words could ever describe.

Rainy days were spent unpacking Dan’s possessions and setting up their new apartment. Phil had moved to Manchester, the same city where Dan was attending University, so it made sense for them to move in with each other. They found a nice flat, cozy but not so small to be stifling. They kept separate bedrooms, wanting to give one another the opportunity to have space for themselves, but most days they ended up in the same bed (or, occasionally, sprawled on the couch after late night study sessions and last-minute video editing). 

They fit together easily, lives intertwining without tangling. Their video game collection was practically doubled, as was the same with their movies and CDs. Posters were hung throughout their home, plushies scattered without thought of who owned which ones. Grocery was a little tricky at first but soon enough they had their list solidified, even going so far as to plan meals for the week. It was domestic bliss, and they couldn’t have asked for anything more.

Their YouTube careers were doing well, their fanbase expanding as they grew more and more popular. They didn’t have to worry about money, didn’t have to worry about their internet careers not working out because now they were making more than enough money to survive on, enough that they could start putting some away towards a house. With a house came extra rooms for extra people. They hadn’t talked too much about it, but the implications were obvious enough to have them both smiling uncontrollably whenever it was mentioned. 

Obviously, with a house and children came marriage, which they had brought up and talked about. They’d agreed that it wasn’t so much a matter of ‘if’ but ‘when.’ They were still young, Dan even more so, and they figured life would be a little easier at the moment if they weren’t _that_ married couple among their friends. They could wait, _would_ wait for as long as they needed to. It would happen one day, just not then and that was more than okay for both boys so long as they were still together. 

Being the lovebirds they were, after a few glasses of wine and a martini or two, they’d begin to make wedding plans. Nothing solid like dates or guest lists, but decorations and songs to dance to and all the other fun parts. They’d decided on a Malteaser cake with anime figures at the top (Dan’s idea) and Buffy-themed party favors (Phil’s idea). Their first dance would be to ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’ and the rest of the playlist would be Muse and Fall Out Boy. Instead of proper tuxedos, they’d wear skinny jeans and Converse with the jackets. Dan would obviously be the bride ( _Piss off!_ ) and he’d carry a bouquet of black roses. 

They would talk about all of this completely seriously right until the end, where they couldn’t help but look at each other dramatically. From there, it was all over; they’d collapse in fits of giggles, laughing so hard that tears would spring to their eyes. They would almost always exclusively joke when the topic came up, but there was one thing they were certain of: they’d have an October wedding.

 

Summer bled into Autumn and Autumn bled into forever.


End file.
